Una oportunidad, Tan solo una oportunidad
by tsubasa14
Summary: El futuro ha cambiado, para bien o para mal es algo que todavía no se decide. Para Sasaki el que algo cambiara solo le causa confusión con la que no sabe lidiar del todo. (SakakiXShiho)


**Una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad**

**ZKC no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes para plasmar alguna idea que pase por mi cabeza en mi tiempo de ocio.**

**Buenas tardes, noches, días. Apenas estaba revisando algunos viejos archivos en mi PC y encontré este proyecto. ZKC es una de las series que sigo, el fic tiene algunos cuantos spoilers del manga en ingles así que leer bajo su responsabilidad. De todo lo que he leído la relación que tienen Sakaki y Shiho es de mis preferidas, estoy ansiosa por descubrir si le darán o no algo de tiempo a ellos dos. Con anterioridad se han dado algunos momentos entre ellos así que no pierdo la esperanza.**

**Me anime a publicarlo porque lo encontré, más también porque siento que faltan más fic de esta fantástica serie en español lol.**

Llueve; era lo que Sakaki se decía mientras contemplaba el cielo. Sentía las gotas caer por sus mejillas, su cabello se pegaba por completo a su cara, quisiera fumar más que ejemplo seria para las niñas. Quisiera olvidar aquella conversación, aquellas sensaciones ante un simple rostro. *por los dioses es Shiho de quien hablamos* *Claro que era una mirai Shiho que parecía amarlo* ¿Cómo sucedió aquello? Él, el Sakaki del presente había dicho y dicho que de las tres aquella niña era la menos linda, en qué momento se desviaría de su camino. Deseaba conocer la respuesta, así lo evitaría a como der lugar, porque él no podía caer enamorado de aquella pequeña bruja manipuladora con cara de ángel y cuerpo de infarto— No, no, no puedo pensar así de ella, por Kami tiene 13 años, 13 años— pero él hablaba de la versión de 20, se pone en cuclillas aquello era complicado.

Como diferenciar a ambas, si las dos eran la misma en diferentes periodos de tiempo. Ni siquiera él con su ingenio tal cual, podía comprender todo acerca de aquella paradoja que se le presentaba, recordaba a la Shiho del futuro y pensaba que ella no existiría más pues el futuro ha cambiado según aquel lolicon. Sin embargo aquello lo ponía de pésimo humor, quería ver aquella mirada llena de adoración una vez más, se rasca la cabeza en señal clara de frustración —Yo no soy un loli, no lo soy como lo es Minato y aquel mayor pervertido. —intentaba conversarse, sin mucho éxito cabe aclarar. — ¡Maldición, maldición! —regresa su mirada al cielo y recuerda aquel momento, aquella noche…

**_Flashback._**

_Sakaki se moría del dolor mientras se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Suspira, sabe que no hay nada roto dentro de él pero no evita fruncir el ceño por lo acontecido. Estaba exhausto por ayudar al mayor, no tenía energías para ayudarse a sí mismo, tendría que soportar el dolor hasta llegar al edificio de Babel, posteriormente podría dormir y tratar de superar lo de esta noche._

_Han sucedido demasiadas cosas, solo quiere un merecido descanso, solo eso; esperaba a The children, a Minamoto para regresar. Sin embargo aquello no sucedió, cuando el médico alzo la mirada parpadeo sorprendido al ver acercarse a una joven mujer, una mujer de larga cabellera blanca, aquello no hubiese sorprendido tanto al pelinegro si no fuese por los pensamiento que tuvo, destacando *Pero que belleza*. El problema era que aquella joven era una versión mucho mejorada de aquella niñita que lo desesperaba al por mayor. El pensar así de ella hizo que se sonrojara y que quisiera desaparecer en el agujero más negro y profundo de la historia._

_Como siempre ella pareció reconocer sus pensamientos, cosa que podía mas ahora no lo tocaba, su mirada de suficiencia fue suficiente para que Sakaki frunciera el ceño lleno de molestia, chasqueo la lengua antes de decir una única palabra—Shiho… —quisiera decir más sin embargo no sabe exactamente que decir en una situación de este tipo, si lidiar con la mocosa de 13 años; lidiar con aquella mujer no estaba dentro de sus capacidades, cuando menos no con las que tenía justo ahora._

_—Sakaki-sensei…—el cómo pronuncio su nombre le trajo un escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal, no entendía aquello. Quizás debería salir corriendo de aquí —Tanto tiempo, —menciona demasiado nostálgica._

_—En realidad para mí no ha sido demasiado, acabo de verte…—dice con la más absoluta verdad, después de todo había dejado a las chicas en aquella casa para que exploraran después de lo acontecido._

_—Es verdad, dependiendo de los diferentes puntos de vista, —aclara la mujer con un dedo en su barbilla, dándole un aire de inocencia que Sakaki sabe que no hay en su más profundo ser, si Shiho es inocente él es puro y casto. —Vine a verte. —declaro seria._

_—Heme aquí…—Sakaki luce un tanto confuso, —Podemos esperar a los demás…_

_— ¡NO! —aquello dejo al médico mucho más confundido. —Esto es entre tú y yo. —le hablaba tuteándolo, desde cuando ella había dejado de lado el respeto. Se incoo delante de él y tomo aquel rostro con ambas manos, Sakaki se pone un tanto colorado, aquel corazón late fuertemente, maldice pues los anteriores pensamientos acerca de la mujer siguen en su mente; —Ya lo sabía—dice conocedora de aquellos pensamientos… —Aunque tarde en darme cuenta, sabes, el Amor que creí tener por Minamoto opacaba lo demás, pero el darme cuenta de aquello fue un shock total… tu y yo simplemente impensable. —dijo._

_Sakaki le daba la razón, de las tres niñas aquella peliblanca era la menos linda, nunca le gustaría, nunca… —Y sin embargo terminamos juntos…—se ha olvidado por completo que ella sostiene su rostro, sin su limitador, él débil, conclusión él es un libro abierto. Ríe, Shiho ríe de manera musical y demasiado femenina, aquella risa hace pensar a Sakaki en cosas no muy inocentes, así que termina por alejarse de ella. La risa de Shiho sigue por un rato más antes de acallarla y regresar a mirarlo seria._

_—Sin embargo parte de mi conciencia vino al pasado con un solo propósito…—la chica habla con misterio, —Salvarte y evitar que mueras. —aquella noticia dejo libido al médico. Morir, él, como siempre Shiho no suavizo sus comentarios, sus verdades. Aquello fue un golpe duro a su persona. —Pase lo que pase, sientas lo que sientas evita sacrificar tu vida, tu persona por… —guardo silencio más el pelinegro supo a quien se refería la peliblanca, al parecer la culpa también la podía hacer diferente. _

_La mira y sonríe suavemente, Sakaki palmea la cabeza de la mujer y niega. —Vamos, vamos que han cambiado el futuro ¿No? Tal vez no será necesario que muera, no pongas esa cara te ves fea, con tu personalidad lo único que te salva es tu belleza exterior, si pierdes eso no te queda mucho…—se burla para no ver aquella mirada apagada, la prefiere siendo una bruja a una mujer vulnerable._

_— ¡Eres un idiota! —dijo sin más antes de besar con suavidad los labios del pelinegro, quien quedo completamente anonadado por aquella acción, pero en retrospectiva Shiho no era precisamente alguien que no regresara una, tomaría aquel beso como una burla pues la otra opción era no manejable para él. Al final ella lo mira con adoración, antes de levantarse y guiñarle un ojo. —Lo disfrutaste, Sakaki-sensei es un pervertido en el fondo de su alma. —termina antes de dar media vuelta e irse riendo, dejando a Sakaki completamente mudo._

_Ella pasa a las chicas quienes venían corriendo para irse, ve a la Shiho del presente y se sonroja de pies a cabeza. Lo mira queriendo explicaciones, él rehúye de su mirada pero especialmente de su toque._

**_Fin del flashback_**

De aquello ha pasado casi tres semanas, aun no podía hacer frente a aquel hecho. 21 días de huir de Shiho, pero ¿alguien podía culparlo?, cada vez que la miraba recordaba aquel beso, aquellos labios sobre los suyos, los sentimientos entrecortados que sintió, —Soy un hombre, no soy de hielo…—trataba de justificar su actitud tan absurda. Podría alguien verdaderamente renegar de sus pensamientos justo ahora.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera escucho los pasos golpear el suelo, haciendo ruido por el agua juntada, los pasos pertenecían a la jovencita que era el centro del dilema del médico, ella portaba su uniforme de Babel, mas también llevaba consigo una sombrilla roja que la protegía de las intensas gotas que caían. Traía una sonrisa un tanto malvada en su rostro.

Si algo odiaba Shiho era que la evitaran, pues la hacía sentirse como un pequeño monstruo, el sensei nunca la ha tratado así, por lo tanto ella tenía que averiguar la razón de su cambio. Había conseguido deshacerse de su limitador y ahora aquel hombre parecía completamente distraído, eso era simplemente genial. Un metro, medio metro, un cuarto de metro, diez centímetros, cinco centímetros y estiro su brazo para tocar el hombro del hombre.

Un instante fue lo que necesito para descubrir el porqué de todo. Sakaki, se sobresaltó y su cara fue de espanto total al comprender la situación. —NO ES LO QUE PARECE…—trataba de explicar.

—Le diré a Minamoto…—decía ella aguantando la risa. —Eres igual que el mayor, Sakaki-sensei es un pervertido. —dice empezando a caminar hacia la salida. El médico se levanta exaltado tratando de pararla.

—Shiho, hablemos como gente civilizada…—decía, pues Minamoto no lo perdonaría si se enteraba de sus pensamientos.

—Ahora quiere hablar, —le recrimina la adolescente. —Ahora yo no quiero, espero que Minamoto le dispare… aunque será mejor decirle al director, el disfrutara más de golpearlo. —sonríe con más maldad, sus ojos brillan llenos de las expectativas. —Si será el director. —empieza a correr, Shiho está contenta por descubrir aquello que molestaba a Sakaki y a diferencia de él, ella no estaba alterada por lo que su yo del futuro decía. Claro que evitaría la muerte de aquel exasperante doctor, quizás fuera un buen futuro con ellos dos juntos. Corría mientras reía, al parecer sus preocupaciones fueron infundadas… *EL está ya enamorado de mí, como me aprovechare de ello* era lo que pensaba mientras se encaminaba a la oficina del director.

Corre pues Sakaki aun viene detrás esperando detenerla, grita su nombre e incluso ha empezado a gritar algunos sobornos, entre los que destaca regalarle un arma de verdad, aquello sí que le tentó, pero no, aun podía divertirse más…

Aquella escena, aquellas singulares palabras eran vistas por un pequeño pájaro posado en una cisterna del edificio cercano, la conciencia de Mirai Shiho estaba dominando el pequeño ser, tenía una sonrisa al contemplar aquello. Al parecer aun había esperanzas para aquellos dos, era lo único que deseaba, una oportunidad para su yo más joven, una oportunidad que esperaba no terminara como la suya… confiara el futuro a estas niñas y rezara para que todo termine bien al final.

**Se merece algún RR, todos son apreciados solo tienen que ir al cuadrito inferior a la derecha y dejar sus opiniones. Tsu fuera.**


End file.
